istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 119
Adventurer *Constrict Blood will no longer stack with itself or Lessen Health. *Flame Attack will no longer stack with Energy or Ice Attack spells. *Cleaned up the loot tables on Ogre Zombies, removing extra clutter. *Cleaned up the loot tables on Abominations of Agony, removing extra clutter. *Cleaned up the loot tables on Abominations of Fear, removing extra clutter. *Cleaned up the loot tables on Abominations of Terror, removing extra clutter. *Cleaned up the loot tables on Abominations of Pain, removing extra clutter. *Cleaned up the loot tables for Blue Vexator, removing extra clutter. *Adjusted the treasure tables of Travertine and Travertine Boulder Golems. *Sand Scarabs will no longer drop sand as treasure. *Added crystals to the loot tables for Tier 5 Withered Aegis. *Added crystals to the loot tables for Tier 6 Withered Aegis. *Primal and Tooth & Claw Jewelry crystals will no longer drop as loot. Community *New confectioner resource regions can be found on Genevia Island. *Added a new Dragon guild community named Kir'drakul on the island of Drakul. *Resized the plots in Garnet Bay, Cedar's Cove, and Sandstone Bluffs on Genevia Island. Crafting/Gathering *Unfocused Dark Azulyte can now be consigned. *Corrected the XP awards on the Expert Essence Orb Enchantment formula and Journeyman Essence Orb Enchantment for Glowing and Bright Purified Orbs and regular Orbs. *Solistan now has an emblem to award for players who have completed all 19crafting schools. *Beginner and Journeyman Cooking Knife formula is available on Blacksmith trainers. *Baltorris will now properly give out the Master Fabric Spool form. *Journeyman Festival Fireworks formula now requires 400 alchemy to scribe. *Corrected the skill requirements and XP for producing lower tier products when using the Journeyman Invisible Hide Cap and Expert Invisible Hide Cap formulas. *Corrected the skill requirements and XP for producing lower tier products when using the Journeyman Invisible Hide Mask and Expert Invisible Hide Mask formulas. *Adjusted the skill and XP value of the Imbued Gold Clasp on the Helian Phylactery Formula. *Unblighted Thornwood Trees are now found east of Harro. *Silk will now give Unspun Ironsilk as a bonus when harvested. Crystals *Pale Erosion Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Dusky Divinia Crystals now require adventure level of 10. *Pale Divinia Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Incineration Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Dementia Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Decaying Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Exsanguinating Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Corrosive Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Lacerating Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Bludgeoning Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Puncturing Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Indestructible Armor Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Indestructible Jewelry Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Impenetrable Armor Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Impenetrable Jewelry Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Pale Invulnerable Armor Crystals now require adventure level of 20. *Adjusted the coin and hoard values for all crystals. *Corrected the icons of all weapon crystals to properly match their socket. *Corrected the icons of Indestructible, Impenetrable, and Invulnerable Jewelry crystals to properly match their socket. *Added descriptions to Lesser, Standard, Greater and Exceptional Shining Crystals of Holding. *Dark Stat Crystals are now on a shared timer with a recycle of 60 minutes. *Light Stat Crystals are now on a shard timer with a recycle of 60 minutes. *Dark and Light Stat Crystals and Resistance/Ward Crystals have had their consumed effect increased. Items/Techniques *Technique “Adventure: Blight III” now uses a Desert Wolf Fang instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Craft: Foraging III” now uses a Kwellen Ice Shard instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Spell: Flame Range III” now uses a Resistant Fyakki Eye instead of Myloc Hair. *Techinque “Spell: Flame III” now uses a Resistant Fyakki Eye instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Spell: Covalence III” now uses a Greater Ghost Vapor instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Spell: Bane III” now uses a Crushing Ogre Club Splinter instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Spell: Derange III” now uses a Greater Skeleton Skull instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Adventure: Unamed III” now uses a Ruxus Heart instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Defense: Mind Resistance III” now uses Wraith Master Ectoplasm instead of Myloc Hair. *Technique “Defense: Blight Ward IV” now uses Mighty Mummy Wrappings instead of a Myloc Hag Foot. *Withered Bane technique can now be applied to primal spells. *Technique “Adventure: Unamed V” now uses a Veteran Mummy Wrappings instead of Kwellen Energy Nodes. *Moss-Covered Club will affect the target, not the wielder of the club. *Withered Essence Fragments are now stackable and tradeable. Lairshaping *Adjusted the XP values for the Lairshaping product, Lodestones. *Adjusted the XP values for the Lairshaping product, Cast Stones. *Adjusted the XP values for the Lairshaping product, Tri-Cut Gems. *Lowered the uncut gem resource requirements for Tri-Cut Gems. Monsters/AI *Lapis Lazuli Golems are no longer social. *Greater Water Golems are no longer social. *Sandstone Pebble Golems are no longer social. *Sandstone Golems are no longer social. *Malachite Golems are no longer social. *Wind Golems are no longer social. *Nickel Golems are no longer social. *Enraged wisps are no longer social *Vexator of all types are no longer social *Skalkaar Sand Beetles are no longer social *Giant Fire, Flame and Ice Beetles are no longer social *Small and Standard Ice Beetles are no longer social *Small and Standard Snow Beetles are no longer social *Flame and Fire Beetles are no longer social *Marble Golems are no longer social. *Mithril Golems are no longer social. *Garnet Golems are no longer social. *Increased the maximum number of Blighted Thornwood Trees. *Added a named Travertine Golem to the Travertine stone region. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Travertine Golems. *Adjusted the spawn rate of Shining Wisps in the Yew Forest. *Adjusted the Saritova Golem and Treant spawns. *Enraged Radiant Wisps can be found among the Blighted Thornwood *Gruoks and Wolves southeast of Kion will no longer spawn on the road. *Ruxus Flank can now be gathered from dead Ruxus *Arbotus Flank can now be gathered from dead Arbotus *Enraged Wisps now do ethereal damage. *Red Tusks will now patrol with other Wild Gruoks rather than Winter Wolves. Quests *The Witherd Bane quest will better explain how to complete the Withered Bane for all trade items, not just the Hide Strips. *The quest “Mage's Quest: Prove your Skills to Ulaven!” will now properly tell you to kill hatchlings, not just “brown spiders” *The quest “Mage's Quest: Assisting the Spell Vendor” will now tell players to loot the proper type of ectoplasm. *Quest “Solve the Hermit's Riddles” will now accept Wraith Master Ectoplasm. *Quest “Blacksmith: High Demand for Large Axes” will no longer require you to speak with Guran if you already have large axes or the formula. *Blacksmith quests on New Trismus are no longer repeatable. *Quest “Blacksmith: Bronze Maces for the Militia” will no longer require you to speak with Guran if you already have bronze maces or the formula. *Quest “Blacksmith: Cedar Staves for the Mages” will no longer require you to speak with Guran if you already have cedar staves or the formula. *Quest “Blacksmith: Help Put the Work Back in Stoneworking” will no longer require you to speak with Guran if you already have sandstone chisels or the formula. *Quest “Blacksmith: Help the Gatherer Gather Wood” will no longer require you to speak with Guran if you already have tree axes or the formula. *Updated the quest “Help Arrange the Food and Music for the Wedding!” to include the Orb of Truth. *Added eight crafting-trophy quests to Frig Tallowgar at the Imperial Outpost. *Nielenoss will no longer re-greet you when he gives you his quest. *The quest “Trials of the Gifted” will now properly give out the “Gifted” passive ability. *Added 3-part quest series to the NPC Jolan on Spider Isle SE of Kion. *Added a bounty quest to Commander Jaleo of the Kion Militia. *Added a new quest to Rancher Elden on New Trismus. *Added two new quests to Farmer Idamon near Sslanis. *Added three new quests (written by LaughingOtter) to Ssoren the Sslanis Town Marshall. *Added a new quest (written by LaughingOtter) to Fillet the Confectioner Trainer in Sslanis. Category:Delta